sausage_party_recipe_bookfandomcom-20200213-history
Douche
Douche '''is the main antagonist of ''Sausage Party. He is a male living feminine hygiene product and so-called douche who has a passion for bullying (and later killing) foods, making him both a metaphorical and literal douche. His goal was to kill Frank and Brenda for ruining his dream to be used by Camille. He is voiced by Nick Kroll. In the movie Unlike the foods, Douche knew the correct reason why Camille Toh planned on buying him, to put his nozzle right up through her vagina, and so he was very much excited for getting used by Camille Toh. However, because of the cart collision caused by Honey Mustard and Frank, Douche ended up falling out of the cart (and his package), and when he hit the ground his nozzle broke and he became a little dirty from the mess of slaughtered foods. Due to these reasons, Camille Toh rejected him, even though he was the only '''douche left for sale in the store. Douche then begged and tried running after her, telling Camille that he's still usable. Douche then took one last good glance at Camille's ass, which he dreamt of getting inside for the sexual pleasure of it. Angry over Camille leaving the store, Douche confronted Frank and Brenda and hostilely interrogated them over if his broken nozzle was their fault. Frank and Brenda apologize, but Douche doesn't care and tells Frank to "come at me, Bro!" Frank didn't understand what he meant (Douche was challenging him to a fight), but since Frank refused, Douche charged at him instead planning on ripping Frank and Brenda to shreds as revenge, but Darren quickly scooped him up with a broom and pan and threw him away into the garbage. Douche then finds out he's leaking his fluids out, and uses a juice box sticker to cover up his tear and drinks out a juice box to get more fluids, and gets bigger and stronger. Douche marches out of the garbage to come get Frank. At some point off-screen, he forced Tequila to locate Frank and Brenda then bring them to him. Tequila did manage to find Brenda, Lavash and Sammy and rounded the three up at an illegal immigrant refuge full of beans, guacamoles and tacos. Teresa del Taco then swiftly pulls the three into a hideout so that they can't get killed by Douche. Afterwards, Douche kills Tequila for "failure" and drinks him up. Douche then found Brenda, Teresa, Lavash and Sammy walking down a dark alley, and he snatches Brenda while giving out insulting names to Teresa, Sammy and Lavash. Douche then tries ripping apart Brenda, but she is saved by Queso interrupting, giving her the chance to rip out Douche's juice box sticker, giving them a head start to run from Douche as it took a few seconds for him to re-attach the sticker. They retreat into a very narrow space between 2 shelves, which only Sammy, Lavash and Teresa quickly slide through while Brenda gets stuck from being too big. As Douche kept running, the three frantically try pulling out Brenda and fail until they use butter to slide her out. Douche can't get through the narrow space and he just about throws another anger tantrum. Douche takes part in the battle at the film's climax where the foods revolt against the humans after having injected with humans with bath salts. Douche decided to use Darren as his human puppet to wage revenge on Frank and Brenda. After all the humans save Darren are subdued by the foods, Darren grabs a Colt Python to shoot at the foods before getting his anus seized by Douche and getting used by him to attack the foods. Darren angrily complains over how painful and uncomfortable it is to be Douche's puppet. Then, Darren grabs Frank by the fingers and Douche bites into Frank after complimenting Frank that he ''relishes the fact that he mustard the strength to ketchup to him. Sammy and Bagel then loaded gas tanks into a cart and launched the cart at Douche and Darren, who then fell into the cart. The rest of the grocery foods set up bumpers and then a ramp to project Douche and Darren into the sky, making them explode and killing them both. Trivia * Douche used the words "Bro" and "fuck" in almost every sentence he said. * A running joke in the movie was that foods everywhere would confuse Douche's sentences as having mentioned them such as "How do you like them apples?" and "Spill the beans!" by homophones or metaphors which constantly annoys Douche. * In real life, it is not safe or recommended for women to use douches and so they do not regularly purchase douches which contributes to why people are not very familiar with douches. Douche himself seems to reference this stating "I was worried the Gods didn't want douches no more" ''and when a female bottle of cherry cocktail mixer asked "''What are you even?" * Bela is the strongest strengthed servant big leadership headed-of-the-Vlad-Dracula, from the Sony Pictures: Hotel Transylvania, * Thrax is the salon cool sexfully virus claws fire flame burned germ gross osmosis attack enemies I plans from is the: Osmosis Jones, * Aisling's Wolves is a the black wolves red-eyed at all forest natives sidhe kells secret growled fangs teeth mouthed sharp snarled wolves get you," attacks be to killed: Brendan, conditions miracled mist fog flowers bell white forest dawn frogs lakes grass plants owls and stags deer and spider sidhe kells nativeful and formed transformed white deer and white form salmon, from is a the: Tom Moore's Secret of Kells, Gallery Douche and eggs.png Category:Products that aren't food Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Fallen Heroes